


I Don't Like Puppies, But I Like This One the Most

by myxhia



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwanwoong have puppies, M/M, Puppies, Wendy's make everyone gay, Yonghoon hates puppies, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxhia/pseuds/myxhia
Summary: Yeo Hwanwoong works as a manager at the biggest animal shelter in the area. One day, a litter of puppies were brought to the shelter because the owner couldn't raise them. And he had to bring the puppies home to nurture them, because his co-workers already have some of the animals in theirs. It wasn't the first time, so it was alright.Dongmyeong had contacted him that a friend needed a place to stay and that Hwanwoong had met him before. It was Jin Yonghoon and he is afraid of dogs, but he didn't have a choice, he cannot go anywhere due to his situation.So, they compromised.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Don't Like Puppies, But I Like This One the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senseof_Hygge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/gifts).



Yeo Hwanwoong works as a manager at the biggest animal shelter in the area. One day, a litter of puppies were brought to the shelter because the owner couldn't raise them. And he had to bring the puppies home to nurture them, because his co-workers already have some of the animals in theirs. It wasn't the first time, so it was alright.

Dongmyeong had contacted him that a friend needed a place to stay and that Hwanwoong had met him before. It was Jin Yonghoon and he is afraid of dogs, but he didn't have a choice, he cannot go anywhere due to his situation.

So, they compromised.

  
  


-

It's only been a week since university summer school started. The area next to the city was dominated by students of all years because rent is cheaper there than the city where the universities are.

Yonghoon had finished his studies and worked as a chef in the city, but when a branch opened in the area next to the city, he was one of the people that got moved. There are two chefs in the newly opened branch and he only had to work a few days a week due to shifts.

There was a sudden boom in the number of students moving into apartments and Yonghoon made the mistake of not moving out soon. The twins he knew from his childhood town convinced him to stay with them for a few days but he insisted on finding a new place.

Dongmyeong contacted a trustable human being who happened to be a friend of his. He knew Hwanwoong had a spare room in his apartment, also he lived near the restaurant. Hwanwoong was more than glad to have another person to live with but no one ever talked to him about it.

And just like that, everything was settled, except for one crucial information. Hwanwoong didn't talk about raising pups from the shelter, nor Dongmyeong knew about Yonghoon's fear of dogs.

Neither of the soon-to-be-roommates knew what's coming for the both of them.

  
  


-

Yonghoon stood in front of Hwanwoong's apartment. Behind him was all of his belongings and the twins who helped him bring them up.

"Hyung, why aren't you knocking?" Dongju tapped Yonghoon's shoulder.

_Bark. Did he hear that right? He heard a bark? From inside Hwanwoong's unit? No, it can't be._ He tried to convince himself.

Dongmyeong took the initiative to knock, while Yonghoon stood frozen in place. Hwanwoong opened the door and he greeted them with a big smile. "Please, come in."

Hwanwoong moved out of the doorway and opened the door bigger. The four caged puppies across the living room is what Yonghoon first saw.

_I can manage this. As long as they stay in the cage_.

He sighed of relief. "Hey, I'm Jin Yonghoon. Thank you for letting me stay here." he extended his hand towards Hwanwoong. The guy is a head smaller than him, he thought it's cute.

"Yeo Hwanwoong. I hope we'll get along, hyung." He accepted Yonghoon's hand and shook it.

"I didn't know you have puppies, Hwanwoong hyung", Dongju stepped inside and went straight to the cage.

"I just got them this week. No one would be able to take care of them at the shelter so I volunteered to take them. They're just two weeks old." Hwanwoong explained.

Dongmyeong and Yonghoon brought the luggage inside the apartment. Hwanwoong's place was large for only one person, no wonder he wanted to have someone there.

"Your room would be right there", Hwanwoong pointed at the door across the living room. He had to walk past the puppies to get to his room.

The puppies are cute, Yonghoon admitted but he'd rather not have them too close to him.

"They're so cute, Dongmyeong can we have one?" Dongju took one pup out of the cage and carried it carefully. He took it near everyone and showed them the pup. It was a Pomeranian and it's extremely small. It's eyes were barely open but it was very active.

_I can live with this. They look nice._ Yonghoon thought, but he just smiled when Dongju brought the pup slightly closer to him, then back to Dongmyeong's face.

"Look at him, he's so adorable." Dongju persuaded.

"Aww, I'm sorry Dongju but you can't take them. But if you like, I can arrange you with one of my co-worker and you can negotiate with him. I'll give you his contact number later." Hwanwoong explained. Dongmyeong stuck his tongue out at his twin .Dongju sulked and just went back by the cage to play with the pups, not planning on helping Yonghoon move.

  
  
  


After moving everything to the room, the twins bid goodbye to the two of them. They said they had business to do and couldn't stay when Hwanwoong asked them to stay for lunch.

"Since you just arrived here, do you want us to order take out? I can cook but I don't know if you'd like my cooking." Hwanwoong is a casual person and Yonghoon felt guilt because Hwanwoong is very welcoming.

The puppies suddenly had a barking session amongst themselves and Yonghoon can't help but to flinch at every sound. He wished Hwanwoong couldn't see him.

"No, you welcomed me here. I'll cook." Yonghoon suggested. Still flinching at every tiny bark the pups made.

_Yes, cooking will take my mind off the furry creatures in this apartment._

Hwanwoong knew just by observing. He had encountered countless people that behaved this way. But he needed to ask. "Uh-Yonghoon hyung?" 

Yonghoon looked at the smaller guy. "Yeah?"

Hwanwoong looked at the cage and back to Yonghoon before continuing, "Are you afraid of dogs?"

_ What the fuck? How did he know that quickly? _

Yonghoon looked away. "I guess I might be slightly afraid of them." His ears are red of embarrassment.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mention this during the call. Are you going to be alright, though? They'll be staying here for only a month or two until I can bring them back to the shelter or maybe someone will adopt them after some weeks." Hwanwoong panicked inside. He wanted his roommate to feel comfortable in their surroundings but this had to happen.

"If they don't run to me or bite me, I can live with them. It's alright, Hwanwoong-ah." Yonghoon reassured him. Hwanwoong sighed deeply. 

"I'll get some of my co-workers to bring proofing and install it in front of your door and the common area. If that's alright with you?" Hwanwoong suggested. Yonghoon wanted it but Hwanwoong was already doing so much for him. He accepted him to be his roommate, he suggested cooking for him, and now he's making sure Yonghoon feels safe in his apartment. That's so much to take in for one day.

"It's your apartment and I'm alright with this setup, really." Yonghoon said. Hwanwoong was skeptical but he nodded so he just dropped the subject. He took a mental note to get the proofing done when the pups become active and start to run around.

"So, lunch. What do you want to have? I can cook anything."

"Of course, Chef Yonghoon."

Yonghoon made what he can do with the random ingredients in Hwanwoong's kitchen. While he cooked, Hwanwoong fed the pups. He watched Hwanwoong as he waited for the sauce to simmer.

Hwanwoong sat on a cushion on the floor and he had one pup in his arm and a milk-bottle on the other hand. He was smiling while feeding the pups. He looked like the pups' parent and Yonghoon enjoyed watching him, the sauce almost burned.

"That smells great, hyung." Hwanwoong commented and Yonghoon just flashed him a smile.

Hwanwoong finished feeding the last pup and just making the last one fall asleep. When it did, he went straight to the kitchen to wash his hands and place the bottles on the sink.

"What are you making, hyung?" He asked.

"I honestly have no idea. These are just what I saw in your pantry and I just mixed them. It should be good though. Also you're running out of kimchi." Yonghoon said. 

"Sorry. I haven't gone out much since I had the pups. I'll go get groceries later."

"I can just make the kimchi, if you like?" Yonghoon's excuse because he just doesn't like store-bought kimchi.

"I don't mind. But I think we should talk about expenses first so we can settle it." Hwanwoong said as he dried his hands.

"Sure, after lunch?"

"Good enough."

  
  


-

The two of them ate while getting to know each other more. They met a few times at the city when the twins would bring Hwanwoong along to eat. They've chatted a little during those times.

Yonghoon asked about how Hwanwoong got to be manager in just two years after graduating.

"It's nothing special, really. Some of the higher-ups just had to go back to their provinces and I was the one left with the new employees. There are other older employees but they declined the promotion offer, so I just got lucky." Hwanwoong explained. He got used to people leaving after just a few months so he made a promise to himself that he'll make the people he meet comfortable with him.

"How about you? How did you end up here? What happened?"

"They opened up a new branch around here. I got included in the people that will move but I didn't move out soon, so yeah, I ended up here with you." Yonghoon said. He was eating and didn't notice the blush on Hwanwoong's face after what he said.

"Hwanwoong, I have a question." Yonghoon raised his head to look at the person across him. Hwanwoong cocked both his eyebrows as a response.

"If the pups are going to get adopted, why can't Dongju have one?" Hwanwoong chuckled at his question.

"Dongmyeong doesn't like pets and also one of my coworkers likes Dongju. He often visits the shelter but he's just there to pet all the animals. He just found him adorable, so I'm setting them up. He's nice. He got beet red when I told him Dongju's into guys." Hwanwoong explained with a smile. 

-

After placing the dishes in the sink, they sat around the dining table again.

The talk was short but successful.

Once a week, they will exchange who will pay for the groceries.

After bringing in the pups, Hwanwoong can just work online and come to the shelter on Mondays and Saturdays for weekly checks, or when he is needed. Meanwhile, in Yonghoon's new shift, he's only needed Tuesdays to Saturdays. Although with that schedule, Yonghoon insisted they split half of every expense.

Hwanwoong told him about the proofing when the pups became active and Yonghoon thanked him for that. 

"I guess that's everything for now. Make yourself comfortable, Yonghoon hyung."

"Hwanwoong, one more thing." Yonghon asked.

"What is it?" Hwanwoong looked at his roommate.

"Do you have a partner? I just thought because this is such a big space to live in alone." Hwanwoong blushed at the sudden question.

"N-no, hyung. No one's even interested in me. The twins sometimes hang out with me to play here." Hwanwoong couldn't bring himself to look up again.

Yonghoon went near Hwanwoong and lowered himself to meet the younger's eyes."Did that make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, Hwanwoong."

"It's okay. I just didn't expect you to ask that." Hwanwoong gave out a chuckle. Yonghoon stood up and rested his hips on the table.

"So, was that everything? We alright now?" Hwanwoong asked.

"I think so. I guess I'll unpack now." Yonghoon started to walk away. Hwanwoong called Yonghoon just when he's opening the door.

"Thank you for the food. Also, I'll give you a copy of the key tomorrow." Yonghoon smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you' before disappearing into the room.

  
  


-

Almost three weeks had passed and the two didn't have much problems. except for Yonghoon's constant worry that a puppy might be in his room and would climb on his bed and bite him.

Because both of them were vocal about their worries and the problems they see, the two of them grew close quickly and Hwanwoong can joke around Yonghoon by bringing a puppy closer to greet the chef saying "He's so small, he'll never hurt you, Yonghoon" in his baby voice, which Yonghoon finds adorable to hear so he just let the younger tease him at his heart's content.

Whenever Yonghoon arrives back after his shifts at 11pm, he often finds Hwanwoong sleeping on the couch in front of the puppies. It takes him longer to stare at the sleeping guy than change his clothes and get ready for bed. He would often take a blanket from Hwanwoong's room and place it over him.

One time, when he came back to the same scenario, Hwanwoong had his eyes closed and his eyebrows were crossed. He must've been having a nightmare because he was also flinching and whimpering. Yonghoon tried to wake him up gently but his roommate is a heavy sleeper. He thought of something else he can do, so he started caressing his hair and that seemed to work. Hwanwoong's expression softened and he was back to a calm sleep.

It made Yonghoon think of all the times that Hwanwoong was sleeping alone with no one to ease him when he's having nightmares. He never told Hwanwoong or anyone else that he did all of these things because he thought it might make things awkward between them.

Almost every morning, Hwanwoong would just laugh maniacally when Yonghoon lets out random curse words when a pup runs after the older guy, which is what is about to happen today.

It's a Sunday morning and Hwanwoong asked his co-worker to bring the proofing today because the pups had been running around and Yonghoon had been locking himself in his room longer than he's out of his room.

Hwanwoong put three pups in the cushioned cage and let one out. He just waited on the couch until Yonghoon came out of his room.

Yonghoon just woke up but his mind is determined to get revenge on Hwanwoong today. He has been scaring him every morning now and he won't let that happen, although he finds it delightful to hear Hwanwoong laugh.

He knew Hwanwoong was sitting on the couch, one pup on his lap and he'd release the pup when he saw him come out of the room. But jokes on him, Yonghoon got a chew toy the other day and he plans on using it today.

Yonghoon opened his door slightly and he could perfectly see Hwanwoong smiling at him on the couch.

"Good morning Yonghoon-hyung." Hwanwoong gave him an innocent smile as he patted the pup on his lap.

Yonghoon took a deep breath before opening the door fully and at the same time he took a step, Hwanwoong put the pup down and it started running to the person it saw. Hwanwoong started laughing but it faded quickly when he saw what's in Yonghoon's hand. 

Yonghoon waved the toy to catch the pup's attention and once he did, he threw the toy towards the dining area and the pup ran that way.

Hwanwoong was dumbfounded. Yonghoon took this chance to run towards Hwanwoong and pin him on the couch. He made sure he wasn't hurting Hwanwoong though.

"Hyung, that was unfair." Hwanwoong started laughing again upon the realization of what happened.

Yonghoon dropped his weight on the smaller guy. "You've been teasing me for weeks. I had to do something about it." He rested his head beside Hwanwoong's and just closed his eyes.

One thing that Hwanwoong discovered about Yonghoon is that he's very affectionate. Since he had no problem with it, it quickly escalated to hugs in just a few days.

"This is the last time. Geonhak is going to bring the proofings later and install it." Hwanwoong said, while still giggling.

"No, I don't trust you. You're mischievous." Yonghoon didn't move and just stayed.

"Get off of me, hyung. You're heavy." Hwanwoong said in a joking manner and tried pushing him away.

"No, this is my revenge. You're so tiny and comfy." Yonghoon started patting Hwanwoong's head.

"Okay, stay. But let my arm out."

Yonghoon adjusted so Hwanwoong can take out his arm, which the latter used to ruffle his hair.

"Do you want me to stop scaring you with the pups? Is it getting too stressful?" Hwanwoong asked calmly.

"I can manage. I trust you." Yonghoon answered. This is one of Hwanwoong's qualities that he likes. He's just as considerate as he is playful.

They stayed like that for a while until the pup came back with the chew toy and barked at the people on the couch, which made Yonghoon jump.

"Hwanwoong, take it away." He moved to the farthest end of the couch, gathered the pillows and made a wall around him. Hwanwoong laughed again as he baby talked the pup. "Yonghoon said he will eat you if you don't stop."

"Hwanwoong, what the fuck?" He threw one pillow towards Hwanwoong but he managed to dodge. Hwanwoong sticked out his tongue, _that pink tongue._

_What the fuck Yonghoon?_ He told himself.

He jumped out of the couch when Hwanwoong had the pup in his arms. Yonghoon went to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

By the time he got out, his thought from earlier is long gone and replaced by what is it that he needs to cook today. Hwanwoong was nowhere to be seen in the common area, so he must've been in his own room. Yonghoon just took this time to cook a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs and reheated the leftover rice.

Hwanwoong went out of his room after a few minutes.

"I'm hungry~" he whined as he sat on a chair.

"This is almost done. Just wait, you big baby." Yonghoon said and he snickered.

"Geonhak said he'll be coming earlier, probably after breakfast. Apparently, Dongju asked him out because he was too shy to ask him first. Can you believe that? I also talked to Dongmyeong just now and he wasn't happy. He's too overprotective of Dongju. I told him Geonhak is nice." Hwanwoong got out of the chair and started boiling water.

"Do you want anything to drink, hyung?"

"Just tea is fine."

Two two of them ate in an awkward silence, neither of them knows the reason why. It just felt awkward. Hwanwoong was fiddling with his silverware and Yonghoon was shaking his leg across him. They were distracted when Yonghoon's phone vibrated on the table.

Yonghoon checked his phone, Dongmyeong had texted him.

_From: Myeongie☀️_

_ Hyuuuung~ are you doing anything today? I wanna go out. Dongju has a date 🥴 Can you believe that? ugh _

He muffled a laugh after he read it. The Dongmyeong he knew never changed. He replied mindlessly.

_Sure. Lemme just ask Hwanwoong._

He hit send before realizing what he said.

_What? Why do I need to ask? I'm just letting him know I'm going out that's all._

Hwanwoong just watched everything happen. It seemed silly for him. Yonghoon laughed and then made a confused face and went back to calm. He couldn't hold in his laugh, so he just let it out.

"Why are you laughing?" Yonghoon looked up at him.

"You looked silly." Hwanwoong said.

"Anyway, Dongmyeong asked me to go out today. He was really bitter about Dongju and his date." Hwanwoong said and ate again.

"Dongmyeong asked me out too. Just now." Yonghoon took a sip from his tea. It wasn't how he liked it but the thought that his roommate made it for him made it tolerable.

"I guess we're going out today. I wonder what I'll do with the pups though. I don't know what time we're going back." Hwanwoong looked at the pups playing with each other. They were getting bigger and had no health issues.

"Dog-sitter maybe? I know someone who would be interested. I think he also lived in this building. He's a waiter from the restaurant." Yonghoon suggested.

"Is he trustworthy?" Hwanwoong cocked an eyebrow at Yonghoon.

"Yes, he is. And he also looks like a puppy." Yonghoon chuckled. "His name is Giwook. I'll ask him to come here if you like."

Hwanwoong knew the boy, he had seen him a few times in the restaurant. _He must be one of the people that got sent to the new branch_. He thought.

  
  
  


Geonhak came a few minutes after they had finished their breakfast, with all the materials for the temporary proofing of the apartment.

He connected a tiny fence to the two arms of the couch and the wall to create a barricade. It will be the common area for the growing pups. There is a space behind the couch for people to walk through. A barricade is also installed in front of Yonghoon's door, in which Yonghoon was sure he would trip into in its first week. And all of it took almost three hours to do, a lot quicker than if it was permanent.

"So you're Dongju's date?" Yonghoon said after the job. Geonhak turned red and walked away from Yonghoon.

"Ya! Hyung! Don't make him shy! It's alright Geonhak. He was just teasing you." Yonghoon received arm slaps from Hwanwoong and a pinch on his side. Hwanwoong looked adorable when he's annoyed. The way he glares isn't intimidating. At least for Yonghoon.

"Thanks for coming on a Sunday. And enjoy your date with _Sparkles_. I'll see you tomorrow" Hwanwoong said as the both of them bid goodbye to Geonhak. Geonhak bowed before leaving.

"Sparkles?" Yonghoon asked when Hwanoong closed the door.

"Well, according to Geonhak-hyung, Dongju's eyes sparkle so we just used that as his code name. Isn't it cute?" Hwanwoong explained.

"It is." Yonghoon answered.

Hwanwoong went to the puppy cage and let out the pups in their new area.

"Hyung, can you take the extra pillows at the bottom of my bed? The pink ones. Thank you." Hwanwoong said without looking back.

Yonghoon just obliged. When he went into Hwanwoong's room, he couldn't help but smell the air in it. It didn't smell like air freshener neither it smelled bad. It just smelled like Hwanwoong.

He had spotted the pillows immediately, took them, and went back out. "Here you go." He tossed the pillows towards the couch.

Hwanwoong looked so pure on the floor playing with the puppies. Yonghoon watched how Hwanwoong made kissy faces to the pups and kissed their heads. He imagined himself kissing dogs and it gave him chills. He felt that he'd sneeze or accidentally drop the puppy.

"Hey, hyung. Dontchu wanna pet them?" Hwanwoong said as he raised one pup to show Yonghoon. The latter walked nearer to the proofed area.

"Move here a little, Hwanwoong." Yonghoon motioned for Hwanwoong to come closer.

Hwanwoong moved closer and laid his eyes on the puppy, expecting a hand to pet it. But instead, Yonghoon's hand was on his head and the older guy caressed his hair.

"Hyung. No." Hwanwoong said, but he was frozen in place. He.. kinda liked it.

Yonghoon sat on the floor but continued what he was doing. "You don't like this?" His voice softens.

Hwanwoong blushed as he shyly shook his head. "G-go on." He let go of the puppy in hand and looked down. He felt even smaller in front of Yonghoon, but he liked it.

"You know...", Yonghoon started, "When I get back here after work, I see you sleeping on the couch. Sometimes you'd flinch and yelp. Have you been having nightmares?" Yonghoon's voice was soothing, it showed that he cared.

"I sometimes do. But I sleep through them." Hwanwoong played with his fingers on his lap. Yongjoon watched him a bit before continuing.

"When I saw you having a nightmare the first time. I-uh-I did this to you and you calmed down. I thought I'd just let you know. Is that weird? Do you want me to stop? Is there anything that has been bothering you? I know we just kinda met each other but you can tell me. I'm not going anywhere." Yonghoon stopped moving his hand and let it rest on Hwanwoong's nape.

Hwanwoong hesitated to say anything because this happened so suddenly out of nowhere. He didn't even know he liked head pats.

"I don't know, hyung. I haven't really thought about it. And I don't find it weird. You're just comforting me, that's all. " Yonghoon stood up. The lack of contact made Hwanwoong pout. He looked up and Yonghoon had his arms open wide.

"I understand. If you get your thoughts sorted, I'll be here." Yonghoon said with a smile. Yonghoon moved his hand to say 'come here'.

Hwanwoong stood up and stepped over the fence. Before he could put his arm around Yonghoon, the chef took him in his arms first. Yonghoon placed his right hand on Hwanwoong's head, giving him pats.

Hwanwoong felt like he was melting into Yonghoon's hug. He's a big guy and hugging him felt like hugging the couch. It was comfortable and he felt safe in his arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Hwanwoong let go first. It was something Yonghoon learned.

_When you hug someone who needs it, you don't let go until they do first._

And that's what he did. 

"Thank you, Yonghoon." Hwanwoong dropped the honorific because he thought it makes him sound more sincere this way.

"You're always welcome." Yonghoon reached out his hand to hold Hwanwoong's face but he stopped a few inches away.

Hwanwoong looks at his hand and then to Yonghoon. The older guy raised both his eyebrows and looked at his own hand. Hwanwoong understood what he meant, that's how Yonghoon asked permission. He stopped midway of initiating and waits for Hwanwoong if he'll comply or not.

Hwanwoong placed his cheek on Yonghoon's hand. Yonghoon used his thumb to caress Hwanwoong cheek. He can feel the warmth on Hwanwoong's face. Hwanwoong felt a new feeling inside him, he wasn't sure but it felt nice.

Yonghoon gave his cheek a squeeze. "You're so soft. But we should get ready, Dongmyeong doesn't like waiting."

"Yea, I don't want to see a grumpier Dongmyeong. He's intimidating." Hwanwoong chuckled.

"I'll ask Giwook to come, I'll talk to him. Go take a bath." Yonghoon said and he ruffled Hwanwoong's hair.

Hwanwoong felt euphoric. He had never felt it before. He felt safe with Yonghoon when they met and he felt even more safe around him when he heard about what he did when he had nightmares. He sleeps with the pups because it eased his discomfort when sleeping. His nightmare is stemming from how fast people come and go in his life. 

He disregarded the negative thoughts and focused on the positive ones. He was happy to have Yonghoon here. It was a nice turn of events that led him here. He enjoyed his company although he had to be cautious with the pups and Yonghoon. 

  
  


-

The two of them met Dongmyeong at Wendy's. Dongmyeong's favorite place to go to release his stress. He identifies with Wendy's online persona when he's annoyed, that's why.

The roommates listened to Dongmyeong's rant about his brother dating.

"I told him I'd decapitate his date if they did anything sexual on their first date." Dongmyeong said.

"Dongmyeong, no. I didn't need to hear that." Hwanwoong had a disgusted face on and pretended to cover his ears, while Yonghoon just laughed at Dongmyeong's silliness.

"If this is what we'll talk about I'll just go hang out in the bathroom." Hwanwoong excused himself to go.

Dongmyeong suddenly glared at Yonghoon when Hwanwoong left.

"Yonghoon, what was that?" Dongmyeong asked, dropping the 'hyung'. Yonghoon felt tense.

"What was what?" Yonghoon was confused at why Dongmyeong was suddenly annoyed at him.

"I'm not stupid. I can see you looking at him with heart-shaped eyes. And you think I didn't notice how you chose to sit beside him and not me? Also you look at him when you laugh. So, what's up, _cheater_?" Dongmyeong explained. He had a keen eye and quick mental processing skills. All the things he mentioned, Yonghoon himself didn't even notice.

Yonghoon laughed at _the old nickname_ Dongmyeong would call him when he made new friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yonghoon was telling the truth.

Dongmyeong pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, why is everyone around me gay?"

Yonghoon chuckled. "You're just bitter that you came out first yet you're the one with no boyfriend." 

"I shouldn't have brought you guys to Wendy's." Dongmyeong said.

A few years ago, Dongmyeong had invited Yonghoon to eat with him and Dongju. It was in a Wendy's at the city and that was when he came out to them. He chose a public place so he wouldn't cry, but he cried when he realized that his brother and Yonghoon accepted him anyway.

"I wonder if Wendy's turned us gay." Dongmyeong joked upon remembering that memory.

"So, how are you two?" He asked Yonghoon. Hwanwoong was taking too long in the washroom.

"We're alright. I haven't really thought about what you just told me." Yonghoon confessed.

"So you thought it was just normal to send hearts with your eyes to another man? You're just as gay as me. I know gay when I see it." Dongmyeong sipped soda and sighed.

"I know I met you first, but if you hurt Hwanwoong I will cut off all your toes and feed it to you." Dongmyeong's gaze softened. His pretend aggression is just a wall he built to protect those he cares so much about. He does support his brother, he just didn't want him to be hurt.

"Maybe I do like him a little, but we are still just getting to know each other." Yonghoon said. He wasn't the type to just jump into a relationship without a strong ground.

"I know. Hwanwoong hyung is oblivious to all of this. Take care of him." Dongmyeong said and as if on cue, Hwanwoong came back.

"I just saw Dongju and Geonhak walking outside so I talked to them for a bit. They said they're going to watch a movie. Do you want to spy on them?" Hwanwoong sat back on his seat.

"Nah, let them be. Dongju's going to tell me everything after this anyway." Dongmyeong just ate whatever was left of his fries and took some from Hwanwoong's.

"Why the change of atmosphere?" Hwanwoong asked, taking a bite of his giant-ass Baconator.

"Everyone around me is gay, that's why." Dongmyeong said Yonghoon choked on his drink and Hwanwoong on his burger.

Dongmyeong looked weirdly at the two of them. "Anyway, Dongju convinced me to adopt one puppy but only if you know which one was the one he showed me among the four."

"Are you kidding me? That's easy. I do remember which one that was. So I'll guess we'll go back to my place after hanging out?" Hwanwoong's face lit up. Two years in the shelter, he learned how to differentiate the same animals, so this should be easy as counting to three.

Dongmyeong gave Yonghoon a smirk, like he was saying "Do you see how amazing Hwanwoong is?" Yonghoon just shook his head in amazement and the three of them continued to eat.

-

They followed Dongju and Geonhak anyway but left the two alone when they went to the part. It was almost 7pm and the three of them went to the two's apartment riding Dongmyeong's car. Yonghoon bought take-out for Giwook, he felt guilty for leaving him for too long.

Hwanwoong knocked on the door before opening it. They all saw Giwook playing with the puppies like a little kid on a playground.

"I told you he's perfect for this." Yonghoon whispered at Hwanwoong.

"Oh, hello. You're back." Giwook stood up and went out of the barricades to bow. He approached Hwanwoong with the paper he was handed before the two left.

"I did everything written here, except the last vitamins because I just fed them and you said to give it a few minutes before feeding them the vitamins." Giwook scratched his head before continuing.

"You told me earlier that these puppies are going to go back to the shelter after a month, uhh, can I adopt one? I think one of them likes me." Hwanwoong looked at the fence and saw one trying to escape and go towards them.

"Oh. It's the one they wanted. Dongmyeong, the pup your brother wanted wants Giwook. Giwook, thank you very much for going here, if you and Dongmyeong here can talk it out, then I'll arrange the papers." Hwanwoong explained. It could've been easy but it had to be the same pup. Hwanwoong mentally shook his head at the situation.

"Have you eaten yet? I bought something for you, Giwook. Here." Yonghoon handed him the take out bag. "You should eat first before talking." He said.

"You two can talk in the kitchen. I'll handle the pups here." Hwanwoong suggested. Dongmyeong rolled his eyes and Hwanwoong pinched him.

"Attitude, Myeong." Dongmyeong pouted at him. He just wanted to get this over with, so he went to the kitchen first, followed by Giwook who stayed a little to say thanks and bow again.

"Who would've thought it'll be the same pup, huh hyung?" Hwanwoong went towards a cabinet and took the dog vitamins.

"How did you know?" Yonghoon was curious. All the pups looked the same to him.

"I just got used to it. I just know who's who by their voice and attitude. And mister famous here seems like he'll be getting adopted." Hwanwoong took the pup in his arms and fed him the vitamin.

After feeding the pups their vitamins, Hwanwoong continued to play with the pups and he's back on teasing Yonghoon by pretending to put the pup outside the fence. 

"Oh, shit." Hwanwoong blurted out. Yonghoon was already standing far away and the pup accidentally slipped off of Hwanwoong's grip.

"Hwanwoong, fuck you!" Yonghoon felt the adrenaline rush and he ran towards the couch and jumped on it. The pups can't reach the couch so he was safe there.

"I'm sorry," Hwanwoong was laughing hard, "she slipped from my hand." Hwanwoong continued to laugh as he followed the pup that escaped.

Dongmyeong and Giwook went to check the commotion. "What happened here? Why are you standing on the couch?" Dongmyeong pointed at Yonghoon. He gave the two a confused look.

"You didn't know he was afraid of dogs?" Hwanwoong asked when he calmed down.

Dongmyeong gasped and looked at Yonghoon shocked. "You told me that Asami's bite didn't traumatize you?" Dongmyeong said. He suddenly felt guilty about the whole thing. He didn't know and he let Yonghoon stay with Hwanwoong with the pups.

"It's not that big of a deal, Myeongie." Yonghoon went to calm Dongmyeong down. He knew the younger didn't like the feeling of hurting other people, let alone traumatize them.

"Giwook, I think you should leave for now. I'll compensate on my shift." Yonghoon told the boy. Giwook obliged and quickly took the take out bag, mouthed a thank you to both Yonghoon and Hwanwoong before going out.

Hwanwoong didn't know this side of Yonghoon. He sounded sincere but there's authority in his tone. He just stood where he was after putting back the pup in the common area.

Dongmyeong started to get teary-eyed. "Why did you lie?"

"Because I know you'll react like this. You don't need to feel guilty. We were young. You didn't know she'd bite me that day." Yonghoon stated and wiped the tears that started to fall from Dongmyeong's eyes. He hated to see him like this. He knew Dongmyeong would get emotional once he knew how the accident affected him.

"But it was my fault. I told you she was safe. I told you she won't bite. I told you to do it. And you had to stop a year of grade school because of that. And now you developed a fear. Of course I'd feel guilty." Everything flashed in Dongmyeong's head and he started sobbing uncontrollably upon seeing the imagery of what happened. It was graphic and so bad that Yonghoon had to stay in the hospital for four months just because of a dog bite.

Yonghoon hugged him tight and motioned Hwanwoong to come. Hwanwoong walked silently and rubbed Dongmyeong's back when he got to them.

"Shhh. I'm not blaming you for whatever happened, Myeong. I'm sorry for never telling you. But it's alright, I promise. I just react like this but I'm chill with them." Yonghoon held Dpngmyeong's face with both hands and wiped away his tears.

Hwanwoong didn't get to say anything. He felt guilty but what was he guilty for? He wanted to say sorry but what for? So he chose to stay silent and just talk to Yonghoon later that evening.

When Dongmyeong calmed down, the three of them sat on the couch, plopped against each other with Dongmyeong in the middle. He was still sniffling but his mind was back to the present.

Yonghoon kept assuring Dongmyeong that he was chill with the pups, he went as far as letting a pup sleep on his lap. Hwanwoong chose the calmest among four and Yonghoon trusted his choice. It helped Dongmyeong calm down. When Dongmyeong received a text from Dongju asking where he was, he bid goodbye to the two and told them he'll just go back another day to take the pup. It was hard to make him leave though, but Yonghoon assured the guy that he was fine living with the pups.

After the two of them washed the day away and got ready for bed, Hwanwoong knocked at Yonghoon's door, asking if he could sleep on the couch with Hwanwoong on the floor with a futon, to which Yonghoon said yes.

Minutes after the lights were turned off Hwanwoong started to speak.

"I'm sorry," he stared at the ceiling that's illuminated by his night light.

"I didn't know that happened to you. I'm sorry that I kept scaring you. I should've known better." Hwanwoong let out a sigh.

"I told you I trust you. That stands true, Hwanwoong-ah" Yonghoon used a different tone on Hwanwoong. He knew what tone to use that works best to bring comfort to people he adores. Yonghoon sat up, to which Hwanwoong followed. 

"If only I told him sooner, this wouldn't have happened. I hope you won't think about this too much. I'm sorry you got caught up into this." Yonghoon hovered his hand over Hwanwoong's head. "Can I?" Hwanwoong put his blanket around him before nodding shyly.

Hwanwoong enjoyed every second of Yonghoon's fingers running along his hair. He felt at peace when Yonghoon did this.

Cold summer night breeze danced around the room.

"Do you feel sleepy?" Yonghoon retreated his hand.

"Not yet." Hwanwoong looked up at Yonghoon.

_His features are reflected by the night light. His eyes were kind, he liked how they crest whenever Yonghoon smiled. His cheekbones were prominent but at the same time it makes his whole face look delicate. His eyes laid on the older's lips, how they thin when he smiled. It looked so soft under dim lights._

"Do you just want to talk?" Yonghoon asked.

_And that voice, he just had so much control of his voice. It felt like Hwanwoong was getting hypnotized just by listening to him speak, especially when they talk like this._

"I want to know more about you. Tell me childhood stories." An excuse he said to hear more of Yonghoon's voice. Hwanwoong turned his back towards the couch and rested his head on it.

"Sit here." Yonghoon tapped the space beside him. Hwanwoong moved and made himself comfortable.

They exchanged stories through the night. Both told the story of how they met the twins and how they ended up in the city and the town next to it. There were smiles and laughter. They talked about how Hwanwoong never had time for romance because he had to graduate with flying grades. They talked about how Yonghoon accidentally let go of a live chicken during one class and had to run after it outside the classroom, but gave up catching it in the end. They reminisce when they met for the first time at the restaurant in the city.

The twins had invited Hwanwoong to eat out for the third time and insisted to go to this restaurant that their childhood friend was a chef in. He went with them because it was an established schedule. Hwanwoong told Yonghoon how everyone was staring at him when he went out of the kitchen to meet them.

Yonghoon had his hair slicked back and he wore display glasses, because he knew how good it looked on him (Hwanwoong laughed at his conceited remark).

Hwanwoong told him that his first impression was how was he that tall. Yonghoon's was he thought that Hwanwoong was the same age as the twin and was surprised to know he was two years older than them. In Yonghoon's defense, Hwanwoong looked "tiny and cute". 

Hwanwoong mentally thanked the night for being dark so Yonghoon couldn't see him blushing. 

Yonghoon just stared at Hwanwoong whenever it's the other's turn to tell a story. Hwanwoong had a strong accent but he insisted he's from Seoul and grew up in Seoul and said that it might be because of his aunts that he had that accent. He liked how Hwanwoong would scrunch when he laughed and would fan himself with his hand after doing so. He noticed how Hwanwoong would slap his leg when he thought of another story to tell. _Everything about him is just adorable and wonderful._

Yonghoon thought about what Dongmyeong told him.

_Did he really like Hwanwoong? Was it that obvious?_

In the end, he decided to just take their time and see where this would go.

The two of them talked and talked until they fell asleep side by side ( _surprisingly fit on the couch)_ at 5am and Hwanwoong had missed his work day.

  
  


-

A month had passed after that day. Nights like that came more often.

Yonghoon still sometimes gets home to Hwanwoong having nightmares, sometimes the caresses don't work, so he would hum to him. And if none of what he did worked one time, so he resorted to kissing his forehead which successfully did the task. This one, a story he kept to himself.

He grew to like Hwanwoong more as the weeks passed by. He even asked Dongmyeong for help with his own feelings and all Dongmyeong told him was, "Let it happen. If you can't look into his eyes when you say it, it's alright. But you need to tell him if you're going to continue living with him."

Two pups were adopted before their time back at the shelter. Dongmyeong got the puppy that Dongju held the first time and Giwook got another pup to like him. And all was well.

The two of them became closer and a month and three weeks living with the pups had decreased Yonghoon's fear, but he'd still rather not have any around. Of course, he didn't tell Hwanwoong that, because his job required him to sometimes temporarily adopt pets before being able to stay at the shelter.

"So, those two are going to be picked up later?" Yonghoon confirmed.

"Yes and I'm gonna miss them very much." Hwanwoong said while playing with the two puppies. He let the pups bite his finger and Yonghoon cringed at the scene.

"I won't." Yonghoon walked to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I thought you liked them?" Hwanwoong yelled. Yonghoon is having fun teasing him.

"No. They're not cute." He said when he got back to the living room.

Hwanwoong gasped and covered the pup's ears. He glared at Yonghoon. "Take that back!"

"Or else what?" Yonghoon taunted with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll let them out of the fence." Hwanwoong threatened.

"I'd like to see you do it."

Hwanwoong set out the two puppies but Yonghoon was quick to jump over the couch and sat on it's backrest.

"Hey, that unfair." Hwanwoong stood up and went to Yonghoon. He placed both of his hands on both of the older's shoulders and pretended to push him. Yonghoon flinched when he tipped back and held onto Hwanwoong's arms.

"Whoa, that's dangerous. Okay, okay. I take it back. They're cute. But not as cute as you when you're annoyed." Yonghoon put one of his hands on Hwanwoong's head and just let it rest there.

"Tell me why are you so cute, hmm?" Yonghoon teased him more. Hwanwoong was a blushing mess.

"I was born cute, that's why." Hwanwoong pushed Yonghoon again.

"And why are you so annoying?" Hwanwoong continued to tip Yonghoon back but not strong enough to make Yonghoon actually fall back.

"Stop it. You like me being annoying." Yonghoon let his ass fall on the couch so Hwanwoong can't push him anymore.

"Keep dreaming, Yonghoon hyung."Hwanwoong said. Yonghoon took one of Hwanwoong's arms and pulled him closer, pretending to kiss him.

The doorbell rang and Hwanwoong ran to the door. There was Geonhak with two dog cages, ready to take the pups. He let Geonhak inside and the two pups ran to them.

"Do you want to say goodbye to them, Yonghoon hyung?" Hwanwoong asked before putting in the pups in the cage.

"Nah. I do hope they get adopted soon." Yonghoon just stayed on the couch. He just stared at his childhood friend's boyfriend. He looked sharp but his personality is opposite of the way he looked.

"I'm going to miss you babies." Hwanwoong gave the pups one last rub before putting them in the cage.

"Take care of them for me, Geonhak-hyung. Thank you." 

When Geonhak left, Yonghoon felt more freedom in the apartment with no pups around. 

"You didn't like them for real?" Hwanwoong jumped back on the couch and sat beside him.

"I think they're cute. Nothing more than that." Yonghoon rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

Perhaps it's the summer breeze or the way Yonghoon's hand crept up from behind Hwanwoong to play with his hair but either of the two sent chills down Hwanwoong's back. He grew to like more of Yonghoon's affectionate actions.

And perhaps it's the lack of puppies running around or how Yonghoon can feel Hwanwoong breathing steadily while his head is rested on the guy's shoulder but there's this feeling of freedom and bravery.

Yonghoon lifted his head from Hwanwoong's shoulder, which made Hwanwoong look at him. He rested his hand on the guy's nape and let his fingers slightly brush against his skin.

"You know," Yonghoon moved closer to Hwanwoong, not breaking eye contact. "I don't like puppies."

"I know that already." Hwanwoong chuckled. Making Hwanwoong smile sends butterflies in Yonghoon's stomach. He'd never want to not hear it again.

"Shh. _I don't like puppies but I like this one the most_." Yonghoon used his other point finger to tap on Hwanwoong's nose as he ended his sentence.

"Do you want to be my puppy?" Yonghoon held Hwanwoong's chin and made his look up to him and he moved even closer.

Hwanwoong wasn't able to say anything and before he could finish processing anything, his own hands were on Yonghoon's nape and only one of his legs was dangling out of the couch.

Yonghoon was only a few centimeters away and stopped moving closer, waiting for Hwanwoong to reply or make the second move. They just looked into each other's eyes, both feeling warmth.

Hwanwoong didn't verbally reply but he did pull Yonghoon closer and closed the gap between them. They didn't move, they just felt each other's lips against their own. It lasted a few seconds but it felt that it had been minutes. They pulled away at the same time, the bright room can't hide their flushed faces. 

"I think I'd like that." Hwanwoong silently said as he made circles with his finger on Yonghoon's back.

"You don't need to decide right now. I'm not going anywhere. But just so you know, I like you." Yonghoon caressed Hwanwoong's cheek.

"I know." Hwanwoong placed his legs over Yonghoon's and pulled the older again for another kiss, this time he felt a little brave and nibbled Yonghoon's lower lip. He felt Yonghoon smirk, he was teasing him and Hwanwoong was having none of it so he bit Yonghoon's lip. And due to shock, Yonghoon pulled away.

"The heck?" Yonghoon said, licking his lip that Hwanwoong bit. It didn't hurt, he was just shocked.

"Puppies bite." Hwanwoong fluttered his eyes and pouted.

"You're lucky you're the cutest puppy I know and the only one that will let me bite." Yonghoon squished Hwanwoong's cheeks with both his hands. He inched closer to give a peck on his forehead.

"I would want to kiss you endlessly but let me take you out on a date before you bite me in different places." Yonghoon chuckled at his own words. He earned a smack from Hwanwoong.

"Don't say it like that. It's embarrassing." Hwanwoong fanned his red face and looked away. He did think of holding the older's hand sometimes and that thought alone is making him uncontrollably red.

Yonghoon stood up and he pulled Hwanwoong up with him. He enclosed the smaller guy in an embrace.

"When you have any worries, never hesitate to tell me. I won't be gone. I'll always come back to you." Yonghoon swayed the both of them side to side.

"I know," Hwanwoong put his arms around Yonghoon. "I know."

Yonghoon placed his hand on Hwanwoong's hips, making him look up. He gave the younger a kiss, this time slower but more powerful that the kiss they had earlier. They can feel each other's quick heartbeats that seemed to move in sync.

"I like you, Hwanwoong." Yonghoon looked directly into Hwanwoong's eyes.

"I like you, too, Yonghoon." Hwanwoong smiled and the two embraced again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a clip from ONEWE's behind video and it was the one where Yonghoon had his fist in front of Hwanwoong and Hwanwoong took both hands to lift Yonghoon's hand. I found them adorable and then this fic happened. LMAO
> 
> I'm sorry Youngjo, Hwanjo is still my main ship but these two were just cute.


End file.
